As a driving apparatus for a hybrid vehicle including an engine, a motor and a generator, for example, there is an apparatus disclosed in Patent Reference 1. In this driving apparatus for a hybrid vehicle, considering vehicle loading capability, the engine and generator are arranged coaxially while the generator and motor are arranged in parallel so that the entire length of a power transmission system is shortened.    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-8-91065